The Best of the Ouran Host Club xXRewritten- MyTricklingBlood
by kaylysandra
Summary: Akari seems to like her strange life, even as she still finds out more secrets between her family and friends. Now living with her cute cousin, Ciel and his servants, she later tends to lose control over things. Along with new, arriving rivalries and friends Akari will fight until the end, even if it means giving up on finding what she's always desired. - "We fall together..."
1. Chapter 1

This is the actual Chapter 1* for those who read the chapter before this one- forget the other one-_-

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe I'm finally going to see my cousin, Haruhi, after five years." I sighed.<p>

'It's also me and Haruhi's first day here at Ouran High School. I entered the school and I saw somebody by the entrance and went over to the boy to ask for directions to the classroom I needed to go to.

"Hey, could you help me find this classroom?" I asked the boy.

He turned around to face me.

"What happened!?" I said, shocked to see that it was actually Haruhi, not a guy.

Her hair was cut short that it made her look like a guy.

"What do you mean?" said Haruhi.

"Your hair!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I had to cut it because some kid got gum stuck in my hair and I couldn't take it out. So, I had no other choice but to cut it." she said.

"But you look like a boy...and those clothes...Well, you always wear those kinds of clothes..." I said.

"I don't care what I look like, and I like wearing these clothes." she said, looking down at her outfit.

"Nevermind, let's just look around or something." I said.

"I'm gonna find a quiet place to read." said Haruhi. Then she just left me by myself and walked in to the school.

I didn't want to be by myself with a bunch of strangers so I followed Haruhi. She barely even noticed me following her too, but then I lost her down a hallway.

I didn't know where she had gone.

"Haruhi?" I said, slowly walking down the hallway.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I bumped into a girl.

"Oh, sorry." I said, stepping back.

"Sorry. It's okay." said the girl.

"Is everything okay? Did you lose something?" said the girl as she watched me look around the hall.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just looking for my cousin, Haruhi. She was here somewhere." I said.

"I can help you look for her." said the girl.

"Okay." I said. "I'm Akari, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Sakura. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah." I said.

We both started walking down the hallway when we suddenly heard a loud noise.

We ran over to where the noise had come from. Music Room 3.

The door was open so we both stepped inside. We both saw broken glass on the floor near Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what did you do?" I said.

"She broke an 800 yen vase." said the blond one standing beside her.

"What!? I'm gonna have to pay for that, huh?" I said.

"Wait..." I said, looking around.

There were six other students, boys, in the room that I just noticed.

"Tamaki!" yelled Sakura, happily. "Hey, it's so nice to see you again." she said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"S-Sakura?" said the boy Sakura was hugging.

"Hey, don't we look alike. We're twins!" she then said to us.

Then I remembered about Haruhi and went over to help her up off the floor.

"Who are these people?" I whispered to Haruhi while helping her up.

"I don't know. They're called the-" Haruhi was cut off.

"The Host Club." said the guy with glasses.

"How are you going to pay for that!?" I said, panicked.

"You are a commoner, so since you have no money, you can pay with your body." said the guy Sakura was _still _hugging.

After they had explained everything, before I knew it Haruhi was now in the Host Club with those creeps.

"What, but-" I was cut off when they all took off running with Haruhi. I was once again left alone, this time with Sakura.

"I can't believe it." I said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fun." said Sakura.

I looked at her, shocked.

"Wait, she's not a- you know what, just, nevermind. I'm gonna go find her." I said then walked out into the hall.

"_She's...her...? Haruhi's a girl?" _said Sakura, surprised.

"Come on, just put this uniform on."

"Yeah."

"OK, ok, but you guys get out!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" I said, walking into the room.

"Oh, there you guys are! What did you do with Haruhi? I promise once I get my-... What the..." I said, looking at Haruhi.

I ran over to her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"You're not a boy, Haruhi." I said, looking at the boy's uniform she had on.

"I don't really care if they see me as a boy or a girl." said Haruhi.

"But, Haruhi..." I said. I turned around. They guy Sakura was hugging stared back at us. ~

"You're a girl?" he said after we had shown him Haruhi's student I.D. card.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter..." said Haruhi.

"I just have to get 100 customers and then I would be done paying back the debt and leave." she said.

"Haruhi, you can't do that!" I said, horrified.

Of course, she just ignored me. They _all _did.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, but I did learn more about those creeps and Sakura. It turns out Sakura wanted to surprise her brother, Tamaki, the one of which I'm pretty sure likes Haruhi. Wait...What? o.O

Anyways... Sakura surprised Tamaki, she's also a famous country singer. She had spent some time in the U.S. and came here. The Host Club was interesting too, but it gave me the creeps when they were "working" in Music Room 3 with their guests.

I wonder what's gonna happen from now on...

* * *

><p>"Hey Haruhi, how would you like to go out to dinner with me?" asked Tamaki.<p>

"You idiot! Leave me alone! I'm already hurt enough from that day you took me out to dinner at that restaruant where that stupid gang was at. I had to stay at the hospital for two months." said Haruhi angrily. "Even though I was actually with Hikaru..." she muttered.

"Well, at least you're not dead." said Tamaki.

"I would rather make out with Hikaru than go out on a date with you again!" she said.

Tamaki looked at her, shocked by her words.

"Can I make out with you now?" he said, moving closer to Haruhi.

"That's not in the script, you idiot!" whispered Haruhi.

He slowly came closer to Haruhi and...

Haruhi's dead...FORBIDDEN LOVE...It's just so...STUPID.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>Well, today was Haruhi's second day hosting in the Host Club.<p>

"Wait, I still haven't even met those cree- host club...I haven't met the host club yet." I said.

"I'll introduce them to you, if you want." said Haruhi.

I thought about for a while and finally agreed.

Haruhi started showing me all the other members.

"This is Mori, Honey, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki." as she pointed to each guy.

After that Tamaki tried to hug me, but before he could I said, "Oh, so your the main obnoxious, creep who's making my cousin do this." Then he stopped and went to a corner to sulk.

"Now you've done it." said Hikaru and Kaoru.

Then Sakura came in and hit Tamaki on the head with a book and said, "Don't be a baby!" then turned to me and said "Hi!" all cheerful, like she didn't just scare us all.

Later that day she had to dance at the party the Host Club was throwing.

"I don't know how to dance..." said Haruhi.

"I'll teach you." said a girl standing at the Music room's doorway.

Everyone turned to her and stared.

"Who is she?" Haruhi asked.

"Princess Kanako." said Tamaki, walking over to her. They then started talking and agreed to let Haruhi practice dancing with Kanako for the week.

Tamaki would always just sit around looking out the window, seeming sad or depressed.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, when Haruhi was practicing with Kanako.

Tamaki was once again sitting near a window, looking out.

It was also Haruhi's last day to practice, since today was going to be the party.

"He's probably just jealous, because Haruhi's been hanging out more with Kanako..." said the twins.

"Hmm..." said Sakura, thinking.

After they finished they started getting dressed up for the party. The Host Club had everything planned out for the party. Many students started coming to the front of the school where the party was going to start and almost every single person had a date or somebody to dance with.

- The party had begun.

They all started dancing, then the Host Club joined in.

"Those creeps..." I said, watching them trade off with Haruhi as they each danced with her.

I kept my distance from those creeps and everyone else, since I didn't want to come to this party.

Then I heard this, "Haruhi will kiss Kanako in place of Tamaki." that rang through my ears, trying to process what was going on.

It turns out that Kanako had won a kiss from the "king", Tamaki, but to make it interesting the other members of the Host Club switched it with Haruhi instead of Tamaki...

"What?!" exclaimed Tamaki, freaking out.

"Kyouya said to make it more interesting." said the twins.

Though Haruhi was completely against it, Kyouya said they would lower her debt by $800.

"Well, it is just a kiss on the cheek..." said Haruhi, thinking.

I got closer to see what was going on.

Also for some reason the twins had been eating bananas...banana peels...

Haruhi started walking down the stairs toward the couple, Kanako and her date. She was leaning towards Kanako cheek, but Tamaki ran down the stairs toward Haruhi to stop her, but as he reached out to grab her he suddenly slipped on a banana peel(hmm...wonder how that got there...those creeps...) and accidently pushed Haruhi, causing her to kiss Kanako on the lips.

"Way to go, boss." said the twins, sarcastically.

Everyone was shocked.

"Why, those little..." I said, furiously.

Wonder what else they have in store for us...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>"Okay..." I said. Me and Haruhi were deciding on what to do about the twins and their pranks they played on me.<p>

Ever since that accidental kiss and party the twins have been pranking me for fun, since they were sometimes bored or whatever.

"At least they haven't pulled any pranks on me in public." I said, shaking my head to the thought of an embarrassing, public prank in front of everyone. "It would be like my worst nightmare..." I said.

"Whatever. They're just bored. I'm sure they'll stop some time." said Haruhi, not even caring about what I just said.

"Ugh, never mind. I'm gonna go study for a test" I said and left.

"So...you just now noticed this." said Kyouya, looking over at Tamaki.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Tamaki. They were talking about how the twins got to spend more time with Haruhi than Tamaki.

"Since they have the same class together they spend more time with her, and you spend only 23 percent of time with her in Host club activities." said Kyouya, pointing to a chart.

"Haruhi! All daddy wants is for you to go back to you being the girl you used to be!" exclaimed Tamaki, grabbing Haruhi's shoulders and shaking her back and forth yelling, "Change right now, change right now!"

"Everyone's gonna find out eventually. Physical exams are tomorrow." said the twins.

"Physical exams?" said Haruhi, "Everyone's going to find out I'm a girl."

*Tamaki's P.O.V.*

"Haruhi..." "They're looking at you because you're lovely..." "I'll protect you..."

...Daydreaming about Haruhi... AGAIN...

*End of Tamaki's P.O.V.*

Tamaki had a huge smile on his face as he daydreamed and said those words.

"Why you little..." I said through gritted teeth as I heard him say that. I was on the verge of killing that creep. "Hehehe..." I cackled, as I grabbed a book from a table.

"Hey, guys!" said Sakura entering the Music room.

I almost had it... I had my arms raised up over Tamaki's head with the book in my hands... nah, I was going to do nothing at all..."I'll get you some day." I whispered, quickly walking away from him.

* 2 Minutes Later*

"You know if everyone finds out Haruhi is a girl she won't be in the Host Club anymore." said the twins.

"Huh?!" said Tamaki, " I promise we'll keep your secret, Haruhi." he said.

"Sure." said Haruhi, careless.

"Physical exams, huh?" I said, looking around as the guys started to make a plan to keep Haruhi's secret.

"She doesn't seem to care about it." said the twins as they looked over to Haruhi, who still didn't know the real reason as to why the guys were trying to keep her secret.

"We need something to motivate her." said Kyouya.

"Fancy tuna." said Mori.

"Huh?... Fancy tuna?" said Haruhi, suddenly interested.

The guys made creepy faces, knowing what to do next.

"No..." I gasped as I saw this happen.

*A Few Moments Later*

"Hmm..." I said, walking into the infirmary room.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, nothing. It's just that I feel uncomfortable doing this." I said looking around at the thousands of nurses and doctors and students.

"Oh, don't worry!" said Sakura, happily entering the dressing room.

The twins were listening, of course, and walked over to me, one on each side of me."What, are you scared of what your breast size might be?" said the twins, mischievously looking down at me.

"Ugh, no... It's just uncomfortable..." I said.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." they said, pulling me towards the changing room.

"Wait! Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to get loose from their grip.

Next thing I knew I was in the changing room, with both twins staring at me.

"Fine, but you guys have to get out!" I said and kicked them out. "Creeps." I whispered.

The twins then headed their way to get their exams, chest measurements...

That's when someone, a girl, walked in the infirmary room. Everyone started gathering around to see the twins with their shirts off...of course...

Oh and, by the way, the Host club's plan to keep Haruhi's secret didn't quite work out...

Tamaki and Haruhi were in the changing room together, since Tamaki was telling Haruhi what the plan was. So Tamaki had pretended to be Haruhi, but of course everyone knew it was Tamaki.

At least no one found out about the secret...and also, I wonder what else happened in that changing room, I mean, you can never trust these creeps.

Anyways... me and Sakura were done with exams, and then we walked over to where the crowd of girls were.

"Oh, it's just the twins." I said, turning around to leave.

I suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Akari." said Hikaru.

"So, what size did you get?" asked Koaru, both twins looking at me.

"Hmm... I got D she got a C." said Sakura, in front of everybody.

I glared at her then started to walk away again.

No one even noticed the girl that had entered the room still.

She walked over to the crowd of girls, curious of what was going on.

"Oh...hmm, wow..." she said as she saw the twins with their shirts off. She kept staring at them like she was in a daze, then a smile crept on her face. Now looking at them in an evil way...still creepily smiling.

"What a weirdo..." I muttered as I left the room.

* * *

><p>Author: ...Wow...<p>

I love Fiolee! Adventure Time

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>Everybody left the infirmary room after everyone had finished. Though after that, who knows what happened to that girl that had come in.<p>

I went back to my class to study for a test, Haruhi stayed with those creeps, even though I insisted on her to come with me.

"Ugh, fine." I said and left toward my class. I suddenly stopped when I got to class since I didn't expect anyone else to be there. There were two girls in there.

"Amara it's so nice to see you!" said one of the girls.

"Renge, it's nice to see you, too!" said the other.

'I guess they're new.'I thought, walking into the classroom. "Oh, hi." I said, casually.

"Hey." they both responded.

I walked over to my desk to get my book.

"Are both of you new? I haven't seen you guys in this class." I said.

"Yeah, we're both new. I'm Renge, that's Amara." said Renge.

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you guys. I'm Akari." I said, walking out the door.

"Wait!" shouted Renge.

I turned around.

"We've heard something about a Host Club. You think you could show us the club?" said Renge.

"Yeah, it seems interesting." said Amara, smiling.

I looked at both of them. That's when I noticed something about Amara. She kind of reminded me of some people but I couldn't think of who. It's just something about her...

"Hmm... I guess."I said, thinking of the things that would happen.

They followed me to the music room and since I didn't want to see them first, or at all, and those roses coming out and everything, I let Renge and Amara open the doors to the Host club. They were both shocked. Seriously, they just stood there.

I walked past them, toward Sakura, those creeps, and... wait someone's missing...and someone else too...

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked.

The twins walked over to me, resting their elbows on my shoulders."She went to go study in her class." said Hikaru. "All alone." said Kaoru.

"With Tamaki." they both whispered, then walked back, smiling.

"Kyoya!" yelled Renge. She ran up to him and hugged him.

I was furious knowing that Tamaki was with Haruhi, but surprised that this girl knew Kyoya. I turned around, looking at Amara. She still just stood there, staring... I followed her gaze.

"No.." I gasped. Amara's gaze led to the twins. No one else had noticed this, though. In just that moment, while I wasn't listening and figuring out what was going on between Amara and the twins, the Host club had gotten a manager, Renge.

Turns out Renge had a crush, more like OBSESSED, on Kyoya and flew all the way from France to here just to see him and now she's the Host Club's manager.

"Hey, guys." said Haruhi, as she walked in the room, followed by Tamaki.

Amara finally stopped staring at the twins to look at Haruhi.

"Well, hello." said Tamaki, stepping up to Amara. He grabbed her hands and smiled at her.

Of course, this creeped her out, but Tamaki wouldn't let go of her hands.

"Hi, I'm Renge, new Host club manager. That's Amara." she said.

"I'm Haruhi. ...And new Host club manager?"said Haruhi, turning to the guys.

"Yeah, we just agreed to let her be the Host club manager." said Kyoya.

Tamaki finally let go of Amara's hands.

"So, there's two new girls?" said Tamaki, then looked towards Haruhi. "That's great!" he said.

Later that day Tamaki had said having two new girls in Haruhi's class would help her. They can be her new 'girlfriends'.

I was right there, listening to this. I'm a girl. I'm her cousin. Hello?!

Anyways, how could he be so stupid, then they would find out Haruhi's a girl, everyone would. He finally figured that part out, though, and decided it wasn't such a good idea.

I wasn't going to stay any longer to listen to that, so I left the music room. I wandered off for a while in the hallways since I didn't know what else to do.

But then as I turned around a corner I bumped into someone, not 'bumped' actually. This 'person', (still didn't know who it was) literally ran into me, ( and of course there had to be a table right there...) and I fell over onto the small table.

Yeah, I got hurt...I was in so much freakin' pain.

"Ah! Akari are you all right?!" said Hikaru.

"Huh? Hikaru?" I said trying to sit up. My vision was getting blurry and I felt dizzy.

"Akari?!" yelled Hikaru.

"Oww..." I groaned. My whole body hurt.

I then heard other footsteps coming towards us, but I didn't know who else came. I fainted.

* * *

><p>Done with chapter 4 hope you liked it!<p>

Happy New Year everybody!

Finally 2015- so many new things awaiting us! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>I groaned. Last thing I remember was falling on that table. That hurt...<p>

Hikaru was there too, I think. I wonder who else was there... I suddenly sat up.

"Huh?" I said, trying to figure out where I was. "Ow..." I then groaned.

"Akari!" I heard Sakura yell.

"Wha-" I tried to say, but then someone grabbed my shoulder and made me lay back down.

"The hospital?" I whispered, wondering what was going on.

"Akari." said, Haruhi, standing by me.

"What happened?" I managed to ask.

"You sprained your arm when you fell on that table." said Hikaru, looking down at the floor.

Then I started to remember what had happened back at the school, just as I was turning the corner of a hall.

"Oh." I said, then closed my eyes.

I didn't even notice who else had been there at the hospital. The Host club- those creeps, Haruhi, Sakura, and even Renge and Amara were there.

I had then fallen asleep and never noticed when everybody had left.

While I was sleeping, I dreamt. I saw my dad, he's getting on an airplane. He was leaving...

I suddenly turned over on the bed and groaned from the pain of turning over to my side.

"No, no...don't leave..." I muttered.

"Akari, calm down." I heard someone say. I turned over on the bed and opened my eyes.

"Hikaru?" I said, as I looked up at him.

I guess he stayed; no one else is here.

He was blushing. I looked down...

HE WAS HOLDING MY HAND! THIS STUPID CREEP WAS HOLDING MY HAND!

"Uhh..." I said, awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault." said Hikaru, looking down at the floor. He squeezed my hand tighter, his other hand forming into a fist.

"Um, no. It's not your fault, Hikaru, really." I should have been more careful..." I said, still looking down at our hands. 'It's not like I'm dying...' I thought and sighed.

Then my sprained arm started to hurt, and I lifted my other hand, the one Hikaru was holding, of which, of course, I shouldn't have done.

When I lifted my hand Hikaru was holding, to grab hold of my hurting arm, that just made me pull him closer to me and had us face-to-face.

Literally.

I seriously didn't know what to do next. His face was right there, in front of my face!

He leaned closer and I started to freak out, but thank God that at the exact moment Hikaru's lips _ALMOST_ touched my lips, a nurse came in.

That, of course, saved my life.

Then Hikaru quickly pulled away.

Now, a few days after that...

Everything just kind of went back to normal after that 'incident'... Like it just never happened.

So, when I got back to school I never told anyone what had happened at the hospital.

Even though I don't have to wear anything on my arm anymore, it still hurts sometimes, so I still have to be really careful.

"Hey, Akari. How are you feeling?" asked Sakura, running up to me.

I was heading to the music room to see Haruhi.

"Feeling a little better." I responded.

She smiled, then ran over to the music room to open the door.

One step into the room and I turned into this giant, grumpy octopus that wanted to strangle everybody with tentacles...

"Stupid roses...stupid...stupid wall...stupid..." I kept saying as I looked at random things in the room. "Stupid vase...stupid...stupid creeps- Oh hi!" I said, hoping no one had heard me say that.

All the members of the Host club were standing in front of me, though something wasn't right.

"Why did the twins dye their hair blue and pink?" I whispered to Sakura.

"They're been fighting for some reason." she whispered back.

Then I just grabbed Haruhi and went out into the hallway.

"Come on, we have to go to cafeteria, and this time you're sitting by me.

We sat down at a table in the cafeteria.

Suddenly, Kaoru walks up to us and sits down beside me. He then put a spoonful of...I don't even know what it was... in front of my face..

"Try it." he said.

"Wha-" I said, but stopped.

Hikaru came over and just planted his mouth onto the spoon.

Then Kaoru pulled the spoon out of Hikaru's mouth, then left.

Hikaru looked back at both of us then left.

Haruhi and I sat there shocked.

"We should do something. I don't think this has ever happened between them." Haruhi finally said.

I glared at her.

"What?" she said.

We walked back down to the music room once we finished eating our lunch. The twins were still fighting and were throwing random objects at each other.

"Guys, calm down." said Tamaki.

They stopped and Hikaru held out a wooden cat and a marker.

Tamaki gasped. "That's one of the dolls from Nekozawa." he said.

"That's right. Whoever's name of a person is written at the back of this will be brought misfortune and suffer." said Hikaru and he then started writing down something and looked at Kaoru.

"Stop it!" Haruhi then yelled out and walked up to them, punching both of them on the head.

"You guys need to stop fighting. It's stupid. If you don't apologize to each other right now I'll never let you come to my house!" Haruhi said, taking away the wooden cat from Hikaru.

The twins looked at each other and huge grins formed on their faces.

"So if we apologize to each other..." Hikaru started to say. "You'll let us come to your house." finished Kaoru.

As the twins started to (intimately) apologize to each other, Haruhi looked turned over the wooden cat and read the back.

She frowned as she saw that Kaoru's name wasn't written on it, instead 'blank' was written. Haruhi became gloomy and stared back at the twins in surprise.

They smiled at her.

"You two were just acting?" I asked, glaring at them.

"We were bored." they said.

I furiously walked out of the room just as the bell rang and school ended.

The rest of the day was pretty good. Though I would think of how crazy it would be if the Haruhi actually let those two mischievous twins into her home. I shuddered at those thoughts.

The next day, the twins were playing the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game with some of their customers, and they still had their hair colored.

"You're Hikaru!" a girl said, happily as she pointed to the pink-haired twin.

"We have a winner!" the twins said.

"It's easier to tell now, with your hair like that." said another girl.

"No it isn't." I said, walking past them then stopped and turned towards them.

"They switched colors. Kaoru's the pink-haired one. Hikaru is the blue-haired one." I said, and they stared back at me.

"Up until now, there's only been two worlds, "us" and "everyone else". But for the first time someone's crossed into our world." said Kaoru as each of them held their hands tightly in one another.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

The crazily, amazing, awesome (and creepily weird) characters from Kuroshitsuji -(Black Butler)- will soon show up in this crazily, amazing story!

-I'm bored...

I'm a giant ferocious octopus...I'm gonna strangle you all...So be prepared to be strangled in the next chapter, coming up pretty soon...maybe next week...It's just going to be random, weird things because I lost the original chapters of 6 and 7...and unfortunately 15...Fudge! I'm frustrated and don't want to rewrite those three chapters so I'm just gonna make up some random stuff and hope you guys will still like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>"Hey Akari, nice house." said the twins as I opened the door to the twins.<p>

I sighed. "Hey, come in." I said.

"These are for you." said Kaoru as he handed me a bouquet of roses.

"Wow, thanks." I said.

I led them to the living room and we just sat there and talked about things.

I heard a knock at the door a while later.

"Huh? Haruhi, what are you doing here?" I asked once I saw Haruhi at the door.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the grocery store with me." she said.

"Oh, well...I have compan right now." I started to say.

"We'd love to come." said the twins, suddenly popping up behind me.

"Kaoru? Hikaru?" said Haruhi, confused to see them here.

"I don't think..." I said.

"Come on, let's go." said the twins and they pulled me out of my house.

Haruhi agreed it would be all right to have the twins accompany us so we left on our way to the grocery store.

We got there after a few minutes and entered the small store.

Haruhi went her separate way to get her groceries and I stayed with the twins, wandering around the store.

Haruhi finally finished and we left back to my house.

"We could help you carry your groceries." said Kaoru, looking at the grocery bags Haruhi and I were carrying.

"Oh, thanks." said Haruhi as Kaoru and Hikaru took some of the bags.

"Why don't you just go ahead and go to your house?" I asked Haruhi.

"If you want." she said.

The twins smiled at each other.

We got to Haruhi's house, well it's actually an apartment, and she unlocked the door and led us into the kitchen where we set down all the grocery bags.

"You know he's been following us, right?" I then said.

"Yeah." said the twins.

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

"Tamaki." the twins and I said in unison.

"What?" Haruhi said surprised.

Tamaki then suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"How did you know?" he asked us.

"We just did. You creeper." I muttered.

"Tamaki, why were you following us?" said Haruhi.

"Because I wanted to see where you lived, so I followed the twins and ended up here." he said, smiling.

I sighed and felt like punching him in the face but held back.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and started putting up her groceries as if she didn't care one bit about what was going on.

"Well, see you later, Haruhi." I said as the sun started to set and it was time for us to leave.

"So is her dad at work?" asked Tamaki, walking up beside me.

"Yeah." I responded.

"What about her mother?" he asked.

I looked at him and didn't respond.

I finally got to my house and the twins and Tamaki said their goodbyes to me and left.

Though, the next day, would be really bothersome but interesting...

* * *

><p>Umm...Yay...Chapter 6...NOT THE ORIGINAL BUT YOU KNOW WHATEVER IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE THAT MUCH...<p>

THIS IS GOOD TOO...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-i hate this... well, I hope you guys liked this short filler or whatever, I hate that I lost the original chapter because now I don't know some very important things thanks to my friend...! ._.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7! Enjoy! XD-(I think this is the chapter where Sebastian, Akari's brother comes in...) i

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey." I said once I had opened the door when I heard the constant knocking.<p>

"Good morning, Akari." the twins said together and let themselves in.

"What are you two here again?" I asked as we walked into the living room.

"We were bored so we came here." said Kaoru, handing me a bouquet of flowers and smiled at me.

"Um, thanks." I said and set them into a vase close by.

We then hear footsteps coming this way. We all look up at the stairs.

"Hey, Sebastian." I said.

He looked at the three of us and walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" asked Hikaru.

I sighed. "Um, that's my brother, Sebastian." I said.

Sebastian came back into the living room and walked over to me.

"Who brought these flowers?" asked Sebastian, looking back at the bouquet of flowers I had just put into the vase.

"We did." said Kaoru, walking up to us.

"Oh." was all he said.

"I'm Kaoru and this is my brother, Hikaru." said Kaoru and then pointed to Hikaru, who was looking around the living room.

"I'm Sebastian, Akari's brother." said Sebastian, looking at me and smiled.

I slowly turned around, surprised that he smiled at me like that.

Sebastian seemed to be having a staredown with Kaoru, meanwhile I walked over to Hikaru and we started talking about stuff...

A loud knock at the door seems to break off their silence and Sebastian goes to open the door.

I almost drop dead when I see who it is.

"Hi." I heard her ever-so-innocent voice say to Sebastian.

"Amara?" said the twins, surprised to see her here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to her.

"I just came to talk to you." she said to me, then took a peek at Sebastian.

"Uhh...yeah. Okay." I said, looking her way.

"So what do you like to do?" Amara asked Sebastian.

He ignored her and I smirked.

The twins and I left to go outside while Amara was in a daze staring at Sebastian.

We sat on the fresh, green grass of the front yard.

Each of the twins sat on one side of me- Hikaru on my right and Kaoru on my left.

"So..." I started to say.

"Hey, Akari, how old is your brother?" asked Hikaru.

"He's seventeen...I think..." I said.

"You think?" said Kaoru.

"Well, I don't have to know everything about him. Plus, I forget..." I said.

"Then are you two the only ones living in this house?" asked Hikaru.

"No, my mom lives with us too, but she practically works twenty-four/seven." I said.

We then sat there in silence and stared out onto the streets.

We suddenly see Amara run out from inside, looking angered.

"I will tell everyone!" she yelled then looked at me and the twins and ran off.

We all stared blankly at her.

Tomorrow will be a new day, hopefully Amara won't be there to ruin it...

* * *

><p>Ok...Chapter 7 more random stuff...Hope you guys liked it and please await the next chapter, 8, for more awesome stuff...:D<p>

(I keep complaining about this but- I REALLY NEED THOSE ORIGINAL CHAPTERS, **WE NEED 15!**)

Please review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8! Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>"The beach?" said Haruhi.<p>

"Yeah." said Tamaki, "It'll be fun."

The twins had already picked out a swimsuit for Haruhi. Of course. But thankfully she didn't have to change when we got to the beach- it's actually a private beach- because of course, Kyouya just had to bring some girls from the school for the "business".

Haruhi and Sakura invited me to go. Plus, Sakura also invited Sebastian. Also, I didn't have to wear a stupid little swimsuit.

Anyways, we both decided to go since we found out Amara wasn't going.

We sat down on a beach towel under the shade of the umbrella.

"Ahh..." sighed Sakura, breathing in the fresh air.

I sat down next to Haruhi and watched some girls from the school play volleyball with the twins, and other girls lined up to have their turns with Tamaki, and then others with Honey and Mori doing some kind of exercises, I think. Then Kyouya, he was just doing his own thing...

Later they had all taken a break. Tamaki put up a chair near me and Haruhi, looking out onto the beach. Then the twins came over and told Tamaki that this way Haruhi couldn't change into her swimsuit, because of the other girls.

"It's actually kind of a good thing. You little perverts." said Tamaki. Then he just started daydreaming.

I knew what he was daydreaming about...Haruhi...

"Oh, yes." he said, soothingly, squirming around in his chair.

"Ugh! You idiot creep..." I muttered.

Sakura was now reading her book, the one she always had...the one she always hit her brother with... Nah...I can't just hit Tamaki in the head like that... The fun just wouldn't last.

Then I got up and wandered around, finding something to do.

Haruhi was now with Honey and Mori doing something with some shellfish. Everyone suddenly gathered around Haruhi because of some stupid caterpillar she had found.

I then walked over near the twins and Tamaki, just enough to hear their mischievous game of who can find out Haruhi's weakness.

"Creeps." I muttered and walked away.

It was crazy and actually kind of fun to watch them play the game.

The twins took Haruhi to some dark cave to try to scare her. Fail.

Honey got Haruhi in that truck to see if she was claustrophobic. Fail.

Mori tried to see if she was scared of sharp objects. Fail.

After that Tamaki was picking up some snakes he had found to see if those scared Haruhi. The twins had even said it was going to be hard to find out what Haruhi is scared of.

I can't believe what happened next. Ok, some girls were on top of this huge rock thing they waved waved down at Haruhi, then some guys came and walked up to the girls. Next thing I know Haruhi was trying to get those guys away from those girls, when suddenly one of those guys pushed Haruhi off of the edge of the rock into the water.

The twins and Tamaki were trying to get rid of those poisonous snakes when they heard what was going on.

They rushed over to where Haruhi and those guys were, and Tamaki then dived in after her and got her out.

You should have seen the twins, they were seriously fighting those guys until they finally left.

After that, Tamaki and Haruhi were mad at each other for not telling them to deal with it instead of her, by herself.

Finally we were all at the villa about about to eat those crabs...Kind of an awkward dinner.

Though, it turned out pretty good, well not for Haruhi, she kind of ate way too much.

I didn't eat any of that, though, so I had my own little snack in my room.

I was in their crazily eating away my soft, delicious, cold ice-cream sundae when Sebastian suddenly appears at the door.

I'm just sitting there eating my sundae and he's just standing there, watching me...with a creepy smile. Of course, I didn't notice him until I saw his shadow near the bed.

"Oh, hey...Sebastian..." I said, kind of surprised to see him here.

"Hey." he said. Then he just sat on the bed and faced me.

What we both didn't know was that Hikaru was watching us.

I just stared at Sebastian and stopped eating my sundae.

"Umm...You need something?" I said, standing up.

"Hmm... Well, I'm sleeping here. There's no more rooms, so I have to bunk up with you." he said.

"Yes, there was just one bed in this room, so...

I looked at the bed then back at him. He smirked.

"Oh." I said.

Then we heard a small knock on the door and Hikaru casually walked in.

"Oh, hey. I wanted to talk to you, Akari." he said.

"Ok." I said, calmly. I looked at Sebastian, then walked out into the hallway.

Hikaru looked at Sebastian and Sebastian just stared back at him.

Hikaru finally came out into the hallway. He looked at me, grabbed my hand, and took me to where he was going to sleep with Kaoru.

"Haven't you noticed anything different about your brother?" he asked.

"Not really..." I said. 'He's as weird as ever...'

He looked at me, I looked back at him. Now this is getting kind of weird. He's still holding my freakin' hand and I'm freakin' out.

"Why?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Nevermind." he said and finally let go of my hand.

He then just walked out of the room and left.

I walked back to my room and Sebastian wasn't there.

I was so tired, so I just flopped onto the bed and went right to sleep.

While I was sleeping, though, Sebastian quietly walked into the room and layed on the bed, next to me. He smiled and turned around and went to sleep.

I'm not much of a morning person, so when I woke up I was actually feeling kind of dizzy and mad for no reason.

I sat up on the bed, my blanket rolled down onto my lap.

"Stupid blanket." I said.

Then Sakura suddenly comes in and sees me and Sebastian on the bed.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just walk in like this."

"What?" I said, and then turned around and saw Sebastian there on the bed, right next to me, and asleep.

"What the- Sakura it's not what it looks like..." I said.

"But-" she said, then she just ran off, out of the room.

"Oh gosh." I said. "Stupid idiot brother..." I muttered as I put up the blanket and changed and fixed my hair in the bathroom. I went back into the bedroom and Sebastian was still asleep.

I sat at the edge of the bed. "Why?" I sighed. I stood up to go talk to Sakura, but I was stopped. I felt a hand holding on to mine and I felt someone behind me.

Sebastian had woken up. He was standing right behind me. He was holding my freakin' hand. I gasped.

He put his head near mine and whispered something but I didn't hear him. It started raining and all I had heard was just thunder crackling loudly.

I quickly ran out of the room.

I saw Sakura in the living room. She saw me.

"Akari, are you okay?" she asked, walking up towards me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. Perfectly fine." I said, laughing nervously.

"O.K." said Sakura, not sounding so convinced.

"Really, everything's fine." I said again.

Then I heard thunder again.

"Haruhi!" I gasped, then ran over to where she was. While all of that happened, Haruhi and Tamaki were having their moment.

I ran up the stairs, to the room Haruhi was in, I opened the door.

A few seconds later everyone else was there too.

"Uh, what are..." I started to say, shocked at what I was seeing.

Tamaki had Haruhi on the floor wearing headphones and a small towel wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.

"You're way more perverted than us." said the twins.

I left out of the room laughing. I was actually starting to like these guys.

The next day we started packing our things to leave. Haruhi had found out what Tamaki was actually trying to do to her, which wasn't true, and Tamaki kept telling her he was only trying to help. So now, only me and Tamaki know what Haruhi's scared of- lightning and thunder.

As of everything that happened between me and Sebastian, well, I never told anyone. I finally talked to Sakura of what she had seen and she seemed to calm down a bit.

It was a crazy day...

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this chapter!<p>

Please review! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9! Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>Ok, so... So many things have happened in the last few days and now everything actually seemed to be going back to normal.<p>

Today, Sebastian, my now freakily, weird, crazy brother, wanted to take me to the movies saying it would calm me down because of all the things that have been going on so, yeah, I accepted.

We walked into the theater and got our tickets.

"What movie do you want to watch?" asked Sebastian.

"Oh, umm..." I began.

I looked around and saw his Men in Black 3 poster.

"Oh, let's watch Men in Black 3, please?" I said excitedly, almost jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Wait-but don't you want to watch something...I don't know...Romantic?" he said and looked at me.

But it was too late. I grabbed him by the arm and went into the room to watch the movie. We went in and sat down. Sebastian had to sit down next to this prson who was wearing a large black coat that completely cowered her whole body and had sunglasses on. That person even looked ilke those guys from Men in Black.

Wait...that hair...that book...

"Sakura?!" I exclaimed.

It was Sakura in that long black coat. Sakura looked up from her book.

"Akari? Sebastian?" she said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're going to watch Men in Black." I said.

"Oh! When?" she said.

"Today...at the theater..." I said, looking around.

"Oh, man...Can I go?" she asked.

"Sakura, we're at the theatre right now, the movie's about to start..." I said.

"What?!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"I was just walking around reading my book and I ended up here, I guess?" she said, looking around at her surroundings.

"You're always really focused on you book." I said.

"Why are you wearing coat?" asked Sebastian.

"Because I'm a famous singer, remember? People are gonna go all crazy when they see me." she responded.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." I said.

"What do you mean you forgot? You just forgot about me?" asked Sakura.

"No. No. I was just-" I said. "Just kidding, Akari." she said, happily.

I just sighed and focused on the movie.

"The movie's finally starting." muttered Sebastian as he looked over to Akari, who was now very interested in the movie.

Sakura glared at him, he noticed.

"What?!" he said, looking back at Sakura.

"I know you like her." whispered Sakura.

"I know you like Akari." she said, whispering even quieter.

Sebastian just stared at her in shock.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Ha! I didn't, but now I do. Hmm..." she whispered, starting to laugh.

"You idiot!" he whispered.

"Spill it." said Sakura, serious.

"Look, she's my sister how could I-I..." he stammered and looked at Sakura.

Sakura just creepily smiled and seemed to enjoying this.

"Hmm, don't worry I won't tell anyone...maybe." she whispered in a creepy voice.

"You're so evil. I though you were this nice, cool type of girl..." whispered Sebastian.

"I've always been like this. I just have to hide it so it won't ruin my goody-two-shoes reputation." she whispered and coldly stared back at Sebastian.

"Guys, be quiet. What are you even talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sebastian and Sakura both said.

Then they all just sat in silence and watched the movie. Except Sakura kept looking over at Sebastian fro time to time so if he would try to make a move on Akari.

Now that Sakura knew about this she wanted to protect Akari from her bad, crazy, messed up, brother.

Sebastian glared at Sakura.

"You better not tell anyone." he said.

Sakura just looked at him and then back at the movie without saying another word.

-The next day...

Ok, some weird girls were here talking to Haruhi. The one in the middle kept holding Haruhi's hand. It was weird.

I was studying in the music room because I didn't have any other place to study at.

So I wasn't paying that much attention to what was going on. I heard so much noise from them blabbing on about things that it started annoying me, so I finally lifted my head up from my book. At that moment that woman grabbed my arm and dragged me towards Haruhi and those other two girls that were with this one.

"What the heck?! Who are you people?" I asked.

"We're the Lobelia girls." they all said together, showing themselves off.

"Oh, great." I muttered.

Then I'm pretty sure I was seeing things, but I saw Sebastian at the far end of the room. I focused on the Lobelia girls, though, trying to squirm out of this woman's grip on me.

Then I saw Sakura pulling Sebastian over to the side of a table.

'Whoa, wait! Do Sakura and Sebastian have a thing together?!' I thought and remembered back at how at the theater they wouldn't stop talking about something.

'Oh my gosh! I think they do!' I thought.

Then I suddenly flew down close to the floor. The woman that wouldn't let go of me, was now holding me by my waist and bending me down almost all the way to the floor and her face was right in front of mine.

I started to freak out. I tried to get loose but I couldn't.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I suddenly heard Sebastian yell.

Then he pried that woman's hands off of me and pulled me behind him.

"Hmm..." said the woman.

"Let's just try to get on better terms. Just start over again?" she began to say. "I'm Lady Benibara, this is Suzuran, and this is Hinagiku." said Benibara and pointed to the other two.

I just stared at them, Sebastian glared at them, and Haruhi just stood there, watching.

"Whatever." I said, then started to walk off, but I was suddenly stopped.

That weird Lobelia girl, Benibara, grabbed my hand.

"Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth.

She let go, then I walked out of the room...followed by Sebastian..secretly followed by Sakra, out into the hallway.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Sebastian asked, looking frantically at me.

"Sebastian, calm down. She didn't do anything." I said, surprised.

Sebastian noticed how panicked he was and tried to calm down.

Sakura was hiding behind a table with a huge vase full of flowers, carefully watching us.

I just look at him and smiled.

"Hey, Sakura, meet me at the school entrance after school." I said, knowing Sakura was there watching us. I then walked off.

Sakura, surprised, slowly walked out from behind the table and just stared off at me as I walked away.

~School's over~

"You wanted to see me?" asked Sakura as she stood at the school entrance.

"Yeah." I said, walking over to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on between you two." I said.

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" she said.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." I said and looked at her, waiting.

She stared back at me in shock.

Nothing.

"Ugh, you and Sebastian." I finally said.

Sakura yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Have you gone insane!? As if I would ever date that perverted weird freak..." she went on.

'She's telling the truth.' I thought.

Sakura was still going on about how she would never date Sebastian.

I had completely tuned her out, though and then without thinking I just left the scene and went home.

But just as I turned the corner I heard one little thing that Sakura accidently yelled out.

"Sebastian is in love with you!" she yelled, then quickly covered her mouth and frantically looked around.

She didn't see me though.

I stood there almost paralyzed.

The other thing is, Sebastian was there the whole time he was right there around the corner, listening.

He hadn't noticed I was right there, though.

I took one look at him. He was shocked. I heard him mutter "No..." and I quickly turned the other way and ran.

'It's true.' I kept thinking. 'Sebastian...'

* * *

><p>Ok, hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks!<p>

And wow...Sebastian...wtf...

Just so you guys know, in advance, I am one of those crazed broxbro broxsis shiz person that loves that stuff! XD It's just so interesting! well, except the ..._gross_ things ,of course...but uh yeah... XD _But even if you don't like that incest kind of stuff please continue to read this story, it's not like that brother is actually going to end up with the sister...right?..._

_Um but yeah, hope you guys liked this chapter and please wait for the next chapter!_


	10. Valentine's Day Special

Yay! Here's a Valentine's special! Also there are characters( my O.C.'s) that you don't know yet, you will find out who they are later in the next upcoming chapters. I hope you love this Valentine's special and sorry I didn't put it up yesterday...I was having problems...but here it is! XD Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 3 2-14-15

2-15-15

* * *

><p><strong> Valentine's Day Special <strong>

"Okay, now put those over by the door." said Tamaki, telling someone where to put the pink and red streamers.

"This actually seems interesting." I said, walking into Music Room 3.

"Wow." said Haruhi as she entered the room.

"So, how do you like it?" asked Tamaki, walking up to us.

"With chocolate." I said, thinking of ice-cream.

"What?" said Tamaki, dumbfounded.

I then walked away from them and they stared back at me.

"Is she okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Yea-I don't know..." sighed Haruhi.

I walked out of the room and out into the crowded hallways. There were so man students exchanging gifts or talking about who their dates were going to be for the Valentine's Day party and dance that the Host club was hosting.

I made it through to the entrance of the school and walked outside.

"Hey." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Hey." I said and looked up to see Shaye now in front of me.

"Are you going to be at the party?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to see what mischievous things are going to happen." I responded, smiling.

"Um, okay. Well, I wanted to... uh..." he started saying.

Shaye was then suddenly pushed to the side and Alois replaced his place.

"Uh..." I said, staring back at Shaye who had fallen to the ground and then looked at Alois, with his butler, Claude, right behind him.

"Um, Akari? I- I want to ask you something...Do-do you want to marry me?" he said.

"Real smooth, master." Claude muttered under his breath.

"I-oh bloody hell. I mean...Do you want to go to the Valentine's dance with me? You know, as friends, though...hehe..." he said and sighed deeply.

I felt like laughing at how hard he was trying. Though I felt like crying when he said "marry me"...

He was even blushing and he was staring at me, and worst of all he had (without me even noticing or feeling) somehow managed to grab my hand and was holding it gently in his.

"Well, just as friends...Sure." I said, giggling, then quickly got the heck out of there.

"Master, you're blushing as much as when that obnoxious blond, Tamaki, ever even takes one look at Haruhi, especially in some short weird clothing..." said Claude to Alois.

Alois scoffed then hurriedly walked away.

Shaye just sat there, shocked and confused.

I plopped down onto the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Meanwhile, Sebastian, my brother, sat in his room thinking and writing.

"Yo. I see that." Sakura said as she looked through Sebastian's window at him.

"'What the! What are you-! How did-!" Sebastian stammered, surprised to see Sakura.

"Writing a love letter to your crazy little- guy magnet-incest hater- who thinks her brother is crazy weird and stupid-sister." Sakura then said, and appeared to the side of Sebastian to see what he was writing.

He quickly covered the paper and glared at Sakura. She started laughing.

"You're gonna need some help with that. Really..."You're the best, most beautiful sister ever"" Sakura said mockingly as she read part of the letter and laughed.

"I'm still working on it. Just get out of my room!" said Sebastian.

"Aw, come on. Don't you want Akari to admire your amazing love letter. I mean, with my help it will be amazing and beautiful, because I'm a girl, and I know what girls want to hear from a guy. Especially on Valentine's Day." said Sakura with a smile.

"You've got a point...Fine." he finally said.

Sakura smiled again and started thinking.

"Well...First off don't put 'sister' anywhere in there or your own name." she said and quietly muttered, "Idiot."

Sebastian heard her and rolled his eyes.

"Then...something romantic..." she started saying and sat down on Sebastian's bed.

"How about... a quote or something nice first...Let's see..." she said, thinking.

"When I'm with you I'm happy, when we hug it's like I don't ever want to let you go, when you make me smile it brings the sunshine out in me, when I see you and out eyes meet, it's like something I've never felt before." she then said.

"Now... You're the most amazing person I have every met. Your eyes sparkle so bright they light up the night. When you smile I feel like running a thousands miles, for you, I'd do anything..." Sakura said and Sebastian quickly wrote everything down as she went on.

"for you. We're so close yet so far away. Love is unique and mysterious in so many ways, so please on this day if you will be mine it will make my day. I love you. - Anonymous (your secret admirer)" I read off the letter that had been placed in my locker with a red rose on it and a small red and pink heart-shaped balloons, and a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Today's Valentine's Day." I sighed as I took the small gifts and letter that had been left by this "anonymous" or my "secret admirer" guy.

"Hey, Akari! It's Valentine's day!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she ran over to me.

"Yeah." I said lamely.

"Do you have a date for the Valentine's party and dance the Host club is throwing?" she asked.

"Uh, no..." I said, not really wanting her to know I was going with Alois...as friends.

"I'm sure many guys will come running to you to ask you to be their date." Sakura said and laughed.

I sighed and we walked to Music Room 3 where we found the Host club still organizing some Valentine's decorations.

"Akari! There you are. I've been meaning to ask you something." I then heard Shaye call out from behind us.

I turned around and in an instant Shaye was right in front of my face.

I suddenly blushed since his face was so close to mine.

He then grabbed my hand and put a rose in my hand and looked intently into my eyes.

"Do you want to be my date to the Valentine's Day dance?" he asked, then quickly added, "As friends of course!"

"Oh, as friends, well then, sure." I said, stepping away from him.

"Really? Thanks!" he said and left.

"Akari! I need to ask you something!" I heard someone yell out from the door.

"Told you, they're just piling up, one after the other." said Sakura, shaking her head.

I looked at her and then walked over to who had called my name.

A rose and a small box was suddenly shoved into my hands.

"Please accept this gift and my strong-willed desire to be with you and share a beautiful moment at the dance tonight." said Jayce, as he stood outside the door, looking gently at me.

"Um...I guess...Sure..." I said, surprised.

"He smiled at me, gently put hand around my cheek and leaned in and laid upon my forehead a small kiss.

He then walked away and I stood there staring back at him, confused, surprised, and then I felt embarrassed, too, for some reason...

"Woah, woah, woah, you just accepted two guys invitations for you to be their dates." said Sakura, walking up to me.

"Uh, three, actually..." I said with a wry smile.

"What!?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Uh, nothing." I said and started to walk away, but Sakura grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room.

"Who's the other one?" Sakura asked quietly, suddenly interested.

"Umm... a guy..." I said, not wanting to tell her it was Alois.

She glared at me and started shaking her head.

"It's Alois, isn't it?" she said.

"No...psh...no.." I scoffed. "Maybe." I then muttered.

Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"Ok, Akari..." she sighed. "Just...Why? Why did you accept them all?" she asked.

"Because... I don't even know. I just did, ok? Don't worry." I said.

"Come on, let's go." said Sakura and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, and outside the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked, once she finally let go of me.

"Let's just go to your house. Is that okay?" asked Sakura.

"Um, I guess. But, why?" I said.

"We're just going to talk. Plus we don't have to stay at the school now, we got the rest of the day off since it's Valentine's day" said Sakura.

"You have coffee?" she asked as we entered my house.

"Yeah." I said and walked over to the kitchen.

I brought her a cup of coffee and sat down next to her on the couch in the living room.

"So, then... Why the heck did you accept those three?" asked Sakura.

"I-I just... I don't know. I just honestly don't know." I said. "I mean, we're just going as friends. There's nothing wrong with that." I added.

"Well, they didn't seem to want to go as just friends." said Sakura.

I suddenly felt a small nudge at my leg and I looked down to see Pluto looking happily up at me.

I moved down to the floor and started petting Pluto.

"You're so cute." I said to him and he started licking my face.

I laughed and next thing I knew Pluto was on top of me, licking my face non-stop and I was laying on my back laughing because his tongue tickled. **(Author: yeah...that sounds so weird... :) hehehe...)**

Sakura was surprised at what she was watching.

"Um, what's going on here?" asked Ciel, walking up to us.

"Um, I don't know..." Sakura said quietly as she stared at me and Pluto.

"Oh, hey Ciel." I said, once Pluto had gotten off me to go to Ciel.

I got up and sat back down on the couch.

"Are you two not going to that dance you're having at your school?" he asked.

"No." said Sakura.

"Yeah. I-" I was suddenly cut off by Sakura.

"No, none of us are going." she said.

I looked at her blankly.

"Why? Do you want to go Ciel?" I asked him with a small grin.

"No." he said.

"Aww, come on. I would love to dance with you." I said.

"Ok. Akari, let's go." said Sakura, noticing things were getting pretty intense,and grabbed my arm once more and dragged me off the couch.

"Where are you going?" asked Ciel.

"To the dance." responded Sakura and she dragged me out the door.

"Why did you tell him we weren't going to the dance? And why do you suddenly want to go?" I asked Sakura.

"Why do you have to be so weird with your cousin?" she said.

I glared at her and we stayed silent until we finally go to the school.

"Sakura, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" we heard someone call out from the school courtyard.

"Hey, grandma, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura and we made our way to her.

The school was packed and crowded with so many students.

"Don't you remember? I told you I was going to come to your school's Valentine's party, and I bought you a dress for the dance." said Sakura's grandma.

"What? But I told you I wasn't going to the dance." Sakura said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." her grandma then held up two dresses in her hands. "I also bought a dress for your friend." she said, looking at me.

My haw dropped to the floor as I saw he dress she held out to me.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I said happily.

A few minutes later we were in the school's restrooms trying to put on our dresses. Sakura's grandma had forced Sakura to put on the dress and made her go into Music Room 3 where the party was being held.

"Wow, it is packed." said Sakura, amazed at the amounts of people that were in the room.

"I didn't think there'd be this many people." I said, also amazed.

Britney Spear's "Circus" started playing throughout the room and people started dancing like crazy.

"Not that sophisticated now..." I said, even more amazed.

Sakura laughed. "Dude, you should totally...You should totally try this punch! Best thing ever!" said Sakura, suddenly dancing along to the music and singing along.

I noticed five other cups on the floor near her, including the one she was holding now. I got a cup and poured myself some punch.

"Mmm...this is really good..." said Sakura's grandma, gulping down her cup of punch.

"I think they put something in this..." I said, as I drank up the punch. "Cuz it's so good." I muttered as I got myself more punch.

"I really think someone put like some kind of beer in this punch." said Sakura.

"You... you really think so? Oh, look...haha, there are my dates." I slurred, wobbling around.

"Go to them!" Sakura exclaimed as she gulped down yet another cup of punch.

Shaye, Jayce and Alois stared at me as they saw me wobbling over to them.

"Hello, my pretty little Valentine's boys." I said, grabbing on to Jayce's shoulder to stand still.

"Are you drunk?" they all asked, surprised.

"Wait, Shaye, right?" I said looking over at the dark brown haired guy.

"You idiot." I said.

"What?" he said, surprised and confused.

"You broke my heart a long time ago this same day, Valentine's Day. I hate you...I hate you so much." I said and I then grabbed Jayce and Alois and walked over to the crowds of people that were dancing like crazy.

Shaye watched us walk away from him in shock from what I had said.

A few minutes later Shaye was sitting in a corner by himself while he watched me dance with Jayce, while Alois waited his turn.

A slow song was now playing and everyone had calmed down.

Jayce spinned me around and held me close once more.

"You're so beautiful." he said quietly to me. He leaned in closer and pecked me on the cheek and Alois then pulled me towards him and we started dancing. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He started leaning in, but just as he leaned in I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

Stuff went downhill from there...more like up. I groaned.

I had just thrown up all over Alois...shoes.

I threw up on his shoes, not him. **(Author: Should have done that all over his face... . ... :))**

Sebastian then suddenly appeared behind me and took me out the room to the hallway, and into the restroom.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he held my hair back and I leaned my head over the toilet. I could feel his breath down my neck. It honestly creeped me out.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, breathing in deeply.

I finally flushed the toilet and Sebastian then helped me stand up.

"I was worried about you." he said quietly.

I looked up at him and his light gray eyes sparkled down at me.

"I love yo..." I slurred, then tumbled over to the door.

"You love...?" said Sebastian, wanting me to finish the sentence.

"I love anime. You know like those incest freaks, that brother and sister shiz, like gross, so gross. Just, wow." I said, waving my hands around.

Sebastian was shot at the heart, bad, real bad.

"Uh..." he sighed.

"Yeah, pretty weird. It's not like I've ever watched you actually watch incest anime, though. Pshh...Nah..." I said, then stared at him. "I've kinda accidently saw you watching that stuff. Only once, though! Just once! Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." I then added as I wobbled out of the restroom after taking so long to wash my hands.

He just kept staring at me, shocked. He then followed after me.

"Hey, by the way, you might not have written some kind of love letter to someone, have you?" I asked, grabbing a hold of his arm so I wouldn't topple over to he side.

Sebastian was sad now.

"Poor, poor Sebastian." I said, slowly shaking my head.

"Come on." he said and he pulled me back into the music room, where the dance had just started and many couples were slow dancing wth each other... kind of.

Some of them were penguins, waddling around the floor...

Anyways...

"Akari, there you are! Are you alright?" Hikaru said, running up to me and pushing Sebastian aside.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said, waving a hand at his face.

You're drunk, too?" Hikaru asked.

"Nah. I'm just in love, man." I said, almost tipping over to the side.

"Wait, what?" I then said, suddenly grabbing Hikaru's hand.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world." I said, after I had gulped down the cup of punch Hikaru was holding.

"Now's my chance." Hikaru whispered, as he watched me smiling at the ceiling.

"Akari, let's dance!" he said and before I could say anything he dragged me to the center of all the couples and we started dancing, while Taylor Swift's "Love Story" played.

"Whoo, Taylor Swift...let's shake it off..." I slurred, grabbing onto Hikaru shoulders and weakly shaking him.

I suddenly just slumped on him and he smiled and held me tightly.

I was dead...Yeah, at first they all though I was asleep but...

-Later-

"Only a kiss from her true love will wake her up." someone said.

"I'll do it." many people then said in unison. -

I suddenly woke up and found myself in a dark place...oh wait... I opened my eyes. Ok, I was still slumped over Hikaru, though now we were sitting down, so pretty weird position but...Yeah..

"Aw, man, what happened...?" I muttered, trying to sit up.

"Holy-!" I exclaimed as I stopped once I noticed Hikaru's face just a few centimeters away from mine.

I suddenly tried to stand up but I tripped on my dress and I face planted onto the floor.

"Oww..." I groaned. I slowly stood up and walked away.

"Wait, is the party still going on?" I said, surprised that music was still playing and many people were now talking, few were dancing, and some were prancing...

"Can I have this dance?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around to see a brave childhood friend hold out his hand to me.

"Jai..." I said softly and took his hand.

"This is for you." he said, holding out a bouquet of roses, a small box wrapped in read with a small pink bow on top, and a heart-shaped box of chocolates, all of them with small cards attached to each.

I laughed a little.

"Thanks." I said, taking the gifts and setting them next to the door.

Jai and I walked to the center of the room and he pulled me close to him and we started a slow dance.

We kept smiling at each other and I really think everyone had stopped dancing and talking and were watching us.

Jai smiled once more and I saw his eyes change from light green to purple and red in a second.

'Oh, man...' I though, knowing he was going to do something.

He suddenly twirled me around twice, held me close again, then spun me out from his arm and back in to him. He looked at me and I smiled.

I put my hands on his shoulders and in an instant I was lifted up above him. Everyone else gasped.

He then brought me back down with a spin as I put my feet on the floor and then he spun me once again, though this time he then bent me down and my loose hair scattered across the floor just a few inches away from my head.

He leaned in towards me. He reached out to my hand and he closed his hand into mine.

He leaned in closer and next thing I new everyone was clapping and even cheering at the most beautiful and romantic moment that was still going on.

I felt Jai's smooth, warm lips gently smother mine.

I had been captivated.

He finally brought me back up and he smiled at me once more.

The lights suddenly shut off and since it was dark outside already, the room was pitch black, and there was barely any moonlight showing in through the windows.

The lights then turned back on and Jai had disappeared. I smiled to myself and then quickly made my way out of the room while the crowds of people were still cheering.

I then heard Sakura squeal out, as she ran up to me the moment I took one step out of the room.

"I saw everything!" she said, happily. "Your love life is amazing...and crazy, but amazing." she said.

"Um, thanks." I said.

We walked out onto the school courtyard.

We both noticed Shaye huddled under a tree, in the shadows.

Sakura and I looked at each other and we walked over to Shaye.

Next thing I knew I was thrown against the tree and I felt a hand grab at my throat. I quickly put my hand on his arm to get it away from me but he was too strong.

I noticed Sakura on the ground groaning from the hit Shaye gave her.

"Shaye...stop..." I managed to get out, but he pushed harder at my throat and I could barely breath now.

His eyes glowed a bright red and they stared intensely at me and through me.

"Let her go!" I heard someone yell.

Shaye was then knocked down to the floor by Sebastian.

Valentine's Day...what a crazy day for loving...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed and loved this special chapter and I wonder what might happen next...?<p>

Is Shaye the real bad guy? Or is he just an ordinary obsessive guy that really loves Akari?

XD Wow! Awesome! ?.?


End file.
